


Rocket Man

by amathela



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: Burning out his fuse up here alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



[Rocket Man](https://vimeo.com/212457827) from [Equinox Vidder](https://vimeo.com/user65235761) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Rocket Man by Me First & the Gimme Gimmies.


End file.
